The Sentinel, the Guide and the Bear, Oh My
by Ice Bear
Summary: Another camping trips bites the dust


It was early fall, and Jim felt as thought the wilderness were alive. He smiled fondly at his roommate, who was wrestling with Daryl. It had been scheduled as a weekend for four, but Simon had been called in by the Chief to sit on a federal task force, and Jim didn't want to disappoint Daryl or his Guide. They had hiked the 5 miles from the ranger station, set up camp and caught a few fish. He was putting the camp to rights before bedding down while the two youngsters squabbled in their tent. He went to sleep with a smile on his face, serenaded by twin snores from the next tent.

They went for a hike the next day, and 2 miles from camp Jim froze. Blair immediately went to his side. "Jim? Jim, you with me?"

"You and Daryl get up those trees now!" He ordered swinging around "Grizzly – close, up!" He helped them both.

"What are you doing, Jim?" Blair whispered.

"I'll lead him away, you guys stay up there for 90 minutes after I'm gone – the full 90. Then double time it back to camp, and build up the fire. I'll meet you back there. If I'm not back by morning, go down and call for help. And Chief…"

"I'll take care of him, Jim, please be careful." Blair was worried, a grizzly was serious business.

The bear, dripping blood from his shoulder, eyed the two in the trees, but was drawn off by the scent of human blood. Jim had cut his hand and darted in front of the bear before taking off into the trees, the bear tight on his tail. "Please be safe, Jim" the Guide whispered.

Jim led the bear on a merry chase for 6 miles – moving between trees and rocks too small for the bear, and in and out of a stream bed. He had started to gain ground when he fell over a twisted mass of downed branches. He felt something in his knee tear, but he was up and moving immediately. He knew, though, that he had lost his edge, and he could find no cover for a last stand. He huddled into a tight ball, arms protecting his head, and waited. He could hear Blair telling him to slow down his breathing. The bear grabbed him by the hip, and ripped him open. His second swipe was interrupted as a black panther leapt over the downed man and fought the bear off.

Jim came to as the panther's tongue gently licked his face. "Hey old friend," he whispered, reaching out a hand to run through the soft fur – earning him a purr. He struggled to his feet, the panther leaning against his injured side. The wolf appeared and led the way back to camp.

Blair and Daryl had waited their 90 minutes before climbing down and moving back to camp. They built up the fire as ordered, and waited. "Blair, will Jim…" the teen wasn't sure what to say.

"He'll be okay, Daryl, this is Jim we're talking about," he answered with authority, despite the unease in the pit of his stomach, as he'd heard the panther scream.

It was well after dark when Jim stumbled in and collapsed into Blair's arms. "Daryl, bring Jim's sleeping bag out by the fire and get some more water to boil. Easy, big guy, let me help you down – you did good Jim, real good." He hissed at the deep gouges and gingerly cut away the torn jeans and flannel shirt before starting to clean the wound.

"Chief?"

"Easy, Jim – I've got you."

"At dawn, go to the Ranger station – need medavac."

"I know, but you can't stay here alone. You're in pretty bad shape. Daryl will go."

Jim's eyes opened, and he searched for the teen, before reaching out and placing a small brass compass in the boy's hand. "Blair will take you to the trail. You know the route. Remember the three pines where we stopped to get a reading yesterday? The Ranger station is one mile from there. Just take it slow, watch for the land marks we used yesterday."

"Jim, I…"

"You'll do fine, Daryl. You know I wouldn't ask you, if I didn't think you could do it." The blue eyes closed.

Blair sent Daryl to bed and then slipped his sleeping bag on top of Jim, as he began to develop a fever. He kept talking, hoping to keep his Sentinel anchored. At one point, he rose to get more water from the stream. "Don't leave me. Please! I'll be a good boy; I'll take care of Stevie. I'll clean our rooms. Please don't go; please…"

A tear trickled down the anthropologist's face "I'm not going anywhere Jim. I'll be right here with you. Always. I promise." Jim's hand tightened briefly on his. "Hang in there big guy, please…"

Blair walked Daryl to the trailhead as the skies began go lighten. "I know this is a little scary, but Jim needs help, and we both know you can do this. Remember what Jim told you – don't rush, take your time, and stick to the trail. We'll be waiting."

Daryl looked at the compass when he stopped for water. It was small and brass and on the back read: Captain Ellison – we'll follow the old man wherever he wants to go. R7P.

Five and a half hours after Daryl left, as Blair finished rebandaging the wound, he heard voices coming up the trail. "Jim, the cavalry's here – just hang on a little longer for me." He helped them settle his partner onto a stretcher, and leaned over the face he knew so well. "Everything's going to be alright, Jim. You're going in the chopper. Daryl and I will come see you, as soon as we get down. Behave yourself, and don't you dare leave me."

Once Daryl and Blair were back at the Ranger station, and in the truck, Blair pulled out a cell phone and hit speed dial 2 – "Banks."

"Simon!"

"What's wrong, Sandburg? Is Daryl…"

Daryl took the phone. "I'm fine dad, it's Jim – he had us climb trees, served as bait to lure the bear away – medavac."

Blair took the phone back "Can you meet him at Cascade Memorial? Make sure they look at his records before giving him anything. It'll take us about three hours to get there."

At the hospital, they were pointed to the OR waiting room. "Dad!" Daryl ran into his father's arms, and the two older men exchanged a long look.

"Sit down, Sandburg, before you fall down. They took him in about an hour ago. The bear went pretty deep, but he was stable going in, and they are very optimistic. So will one of you now tell me what the hell happened?" The two took turns telling the story, and Blair made sure Simon understood the vital role Daryl had played. The young man, by that point, was asleep in his father's lap.

"Take him home, Simon. I'll call when he's out."

In ICU, Blair settled into a small plastic chair, and gripped the left hand hard. "I'm tired of being scared here, Jim. You are going to give me grey hair long before my time, man. Let me see those baby blues of yours."

"Blair?" Three hours later, hesitant.

"Right here, Jim. It's okay, you're in the hospital, the grizzly."

The blue eyes flew open, "Daryl?"

"Home with Simon. He's fine."

"Chief?"

"I'm okay, too. Tired and in need of a shower."

"Panther." Blair looked carefully around the room, confused. "Drove off the bear. He and the wolf helped me back to camp."

"I heard him scream. Scared me."

"Sorry, had to protect."

Blair smiled, "I know, genetic Blessed Protector imperative. You did good, Jim, real good. Close your eyes and rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know, not going anywhere," he smiled at his Guide before drifting off.

Blair shook his head, and reached down for his knapsack, only to encounter fur – the blue eyes of the panther met his. "Thank you," he whispered, gently scratching the broad head. A rumbling purr was the only response.


End file.
